gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The D Club
The D Club is an informal club created by Arin and his friends at the age of nineteen, made up of people who both have seen Arin's penis and have had Arin see their penis. Originally formed a decade ago, the D Club continues to this day. Origin Arin has explained that when he was younger, he and his friends were frequently bullied and called "gay". Knowing that the bullies did this because they were insecure in their own masculinity, Arin and his friends decided to form the D Club to prove to themselves that they weren't gay. Because Arin found it to be a unique bonding experience, their group would continue to have "D Club meetings" where they would repeatedly show each other their penises. These meetings soon escalated to showing their erections to each other, touching the tips together, sword fighting, helicoptering their penis and other activities. The club is first mentioned during the Grumps' playthrough of Ninjabread Man. As Arin explains the D Club, Dan is in disbelief and thinks that Arin is messing with him. This prompts Arin to tell Dan to go to Suzy and ask her about the D Club. During this time, Arin continues to play the game quietly as Dan can be heard faintly outside the room asking Suzy. Shortly after Arin throws down the controller in defeat, Dan comes in completely shocked - doubled by Suzy's casual manner of recounting the story - and finally believing Arin. Since then, the D Club has been mentioned in different episodes. Present Arin still remains the de-facto leader of the D Club, and uses the term to describe anyone who has seen his penis, and has had their penis seen by Arin. Arin has said that deliberately looking at each other's penises takes the awkwardness out of situations where both parties have to be naked (such as nude spas), and having seen each others' penises means that neither has anything to hide from the other, resulting in a more stable friendship. Although the very point of the club was to prove that Arin was not gay, Dan has continued to tease Arin about having made a club specifically to look at other people's penises, which Arin is very defensive about. Rules # To join the D Club, two or more people must look at each others penises for a minute maximum. # If Arin Hanson or another original member isn't one of those two or more people, then you aren't part of the original D Club. # You can have your own D Club that's separate from the original one, but you cannot talk to Arin as if you are fellow members. Known Members # Arin Hanson # Barry Kramer # Markiplier https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVaMFlB-gJY&t=289 Mentions # Ninjabread Man # Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Part 2 # D-Force # Katamari Damacy Part 14 # Pokemon Fire Red Part 14 # Pokemon Fire Red Part 40 # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 56 # Super Mario Galaxy Part 13 # Mega Man X Part 12 # The Last Guardian Part 5 # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 32 # Super Mario Maker Part 152 # The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Part 45 Trivia * Arin once saw a Reddit post where one of the answers was eerily similar to the D Club and the commenter stated that he was scared to admit to his friends that he was actually gay, making Arin wonder if that was one of the original members. * Arin was once forced to explain what the D Club was at Magfest 2014 while on a panel with voice actors. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YzKesN9cKo&t=3015 * The D Club predates Arin dating Suzy, but she does know of its existence. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOaOd1yM-Jc&t=761 References Category:Memes